


More Than Just a Pretty Face

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, POV Second Person, mtt pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Human AU: Mettaton is an entertainer and Undyne as his stage assistant.) This story is just lovey fluff after they wake up in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just a Pretty Face

     You startled awake to the feeling of her knee digging into your back. You rolled away with a groan and turned to face her, frowning when you noticed your smudged mascara on your pillow. She was still passed out and radiating warmth, blankets shoved all the way to your side. Her maroon hair was still tangled from the night before.  
     Why she didn't see you as just another asshole entertainer, you had no idea, especially since she worked all your shows, and saw you leave with different people countless times before. You'd accepted her offer for a date, not denying how many times she'd caught your eye, but her loud voice and rough personality led you to think she wasn't interested in you. Turns out she took you on a 'Real Date' and not just out for drinks and back home for sex. She showed you a side of her she kept hidden on the job, and confessed her feelings. There was something about her honesty, and knowing that someone thought of you as more than just a pretty face, that melted the cool facade off your heart. After talking for a while, you felt like you could be yourself in front of her. Now here she was a couple weeks later, staying at your place more often than her own. You felt like the luckiest boy in the world.  
     Or maybe the deadest boy in the world. You hovered your icy hands over her toned belly and wondered when you became so evil.  
     She jumped awake with a hiss and pushed your hands away. "Hhah, what the fuck??" You laughed as she rubbed her face. "I was asleep.." She grumbled out.  
     "Well, darling, maybe if you didn't kick me awake every morning, I'd be more inclined to wake you up sweetly."  
     "I did not," she spoke over you.  
     "I have the bruises to prove it," you replied.  
     "Let me see."  
     You turned to your side and lifted your shirt, her shirt, actually. She leaned in close to your side, "What are you-" you began, but gasped when she started sucking at your waist. Her tongue, that amazing tongue, slid along the curve of your waist and she nibbled at your hip bone before pulling back.  
     "You sure these aren't from last night?" She said smugly while pulling you flush against her warm body, clouding you with her comforting scent - the scent that had you burying yourself in the blankets on her side of the bed when she wasn't around. "How are you so cold right now??" She sighed against your neck.  
     "I can't help it, you know." Her warm hands enveloped yours and you pulled them to your soft chest.  
     Safe in her arms, you felt the pattern of her breathing start to slow after a few minutes. Not long after, you, too, drifted off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> A class assignment was to write a love story, so this is what I came up with. (Of course it had to be fanfiction, but I think it's far enough from Undertale to stand alone.)


End file.
